The Art of Song Selecting
by SChavva24
Summary: Blaine always had such weird song selections. The Warblers are going to figure out why.


**A.N: Hey guys! Shara here. After years of reading fanfiction like the bible, I have finally decided to write something and post it. I don't know if it's good or not but I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a review so I could write better stories in the future :) This takes place after Born This Way. Enjoy :) p.s. I'm also looking for a beta, soooo it would be awesome if someone could help me :D  
><strong>

** Disclaimer: I don't have a really cool beanie, am not bald, and not insanely rich. So I'm not Ryan Murphy.**

Blaine Anderson was many things. But he was not a very prepared individual. His best friends, Wes and David, were always plenty annoyed when he roped them into giving impromptu performances, like say, the Gap Attack or driving 2 hours on a school day to McKinley to serenade his boyfriend and getting a speeding ticket on the way back because they were late to school. Not to mention, based on his song selections, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. But being the good friends Wes and David were, they never questioned him, yet. But that doesn't mean that the rest of the Warblers didn't.

"Jeff, remind me again why we voted on Blaine being the poster boy for the Warblers this year?" Nick asked.

"Because we can't refuse his puppy dog eyes?" The Warblers chuckled. Just this morning, they went along with Blaine's crazy ideas and visited Kurt at McKinley, and as a consequence, most of the Warblers ended up getting detention as a result. School was over now and most of the Warblers were in the practice room not practicing, being the lazy teenage boys that they are. Blaine, of course, raced out of Dalton as soon as it ended to pick up Kurt. This didn't make much sense to the Warblers but they learned that anything regarding Kurt and Blaine didn't make much sense at all.

"You know, it might be just me, but Blaine really sucks at picking songs," Trent said.

"You know what, you're right," Wes agreed. There was a murmuring as the rest of the Warblers agreed as well. "I mean really, who would sing When You Get Me Alone in front of strangers in a Gap to a guy you hardly know?"

"Blaine," was the answer.

"Too right, and I think it's time we figured out what is going on in his head when he picks these songs," David said.

"Raise your hand in favor o-oh okay, never mind," Wes mumbled as all the hands flew up as soon as he started asking the question. In Nick's and Jeff's case, both their hands were in the air.

* * *

><p>"Gavel-Lover, are you in? Over," whispered David into his walkie-talkie.<p>

"David, remind me why we are using walkie-talkies, again?" Wes answered. "You realize we are sitting right next to each other, right?"

"Wes! It's to enhance the feel of the mission. And you didn't say over! Over"

"Why do I get stuck with the weird friends, Mr. Gavel?"

"Hey I heard that, and besides really Wes? Mr. Gavel? And you say that I'm weird. Over," David rolled into Blaine's room, all ninja-like. Wes just walked in like a normal person. "Wes!"

"What? Nobody's here David,"

"But-you know what? Never mind," David sleuth-ed over to Blaine's bed. Wes was searching his desk. They didn't really know what they were looking for, but they knew that they would know when they did find it. No one questioned the logistics in that, even Thad. The rest of the Warblers were on stake out, looking out for when Blaine would come back.

"Wes, come here!" David whisper-shouted waving his hand like a maniac. Wes went to David, who was digging his hand under Blaine's mattress. "Wait, I got it…HUZZAH! JACKPOT!" he screamed while waving a notebook in the air.

"You know David; you yelling like a 5-year-old child totally defeated the reason why we were on the down low." David pouted in return.

"Meanie! But look at what I found!"

"What?"

"Uh….I really don't know….," Wes sweat-dropped. "But it's, ok, see, I can look through it," David assured Wes who looked like he was going to blow his top. David flipped through the pages of the note-book. From what Wes could see, it was filled with Blaine's writing and doodles. "Oh…Meh…Gud…," David froze, his eyes going extremely wide.

"David, if you're not capable of enunciating what you have discovered, I will turn around and tell Blaine what we were doing," David wordlessly handed the note-book over to Wes. He looked at the page David was on. "Oh…Meh…Gud…," Wes repeated.

* * *

><p>Mister Blaine Anderson was really happy right now. So so happy! He felt like he was walking on clouds…and then he was tackled to the ground, by what it felt like, 10 cows. When Blaine got enough air in his lungs to scream in fright, the Warblers jumped back.<p>

"Blaine you loser-"

"Can't believe you-"

"You nimrod-"

"Hey, guys? Guys? GUYS? What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"This is what's going on Blaine Warbler," Blaine knew he was in trouble; Wes only called him that when he was really mad. Then he spotted his diary in the clutches of Wes' hands. "You idiot," Wes turned to a page and shoved it in his face. "You've been crushing on Kurt since we performed Teenage Dream."

"I didn't know if he liked me back," Blaine mumbled into his chest. "I didn't want to mess it up either, he was going through a lot."

"You could've saved a lot of time and effort, you know," David said.

"And humiliation."

"Yeah, but this way, I knew him before we were together so I know him better," A chorus of aaww-s emanated from the Warblers. "Aw, chucks. You're making me blush guys," The Warblers grouped together for a giant group hug.

"Don't think that I forgot of your 'Kurt Playlist'. I've always wondered why you decided to sing When I Get You Alone to fluffy-haired Jeremiah. He reminded you of Kurt…Oh no…bad images, bad images! Naughty Blaine!" David yelled pointing at Blaine. Blaine had decided that he got enough embarrassment and wheedled his way through the group and ran away to his room. "Blaine…Blaine? Blaine, I was joking,"

"Seems like it's true," Jeff said. A moment passed before the Warblers groaned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey -B<strong>_

_**What's with the smiley face? -K**_

_**Reduced the warblers to a comatose state ;) -B**_

_**Do tell? -K**_

_**Uh…eh…weeeeeelll….. -B**_

The End._**  
><strong>_


End file.
